


Foot Rub

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mischievious Tony, Pen Tickling, Steve has a tickle kink, Tickling, foot rub, tickle kink, ticklish steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve had just returned from a S.H.I.E.L.D training mission and Steve's feet are hurting. Tony doesn't like seeing his baby in pain so offers a foot rub... With an interesting outcome ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Rub

"Babe can you move up?" Tony whines and pokes Steve’s leg

"Nooo, I’m comfortable" Steve whines and snuggles deeper into the couch.

"Babe please? You can rest your feet on my lap? My back hurts and I don’t want to sit on the floor when I can be near my super sexy boyfriend" Tony pleads with puppy eyes Steve sighs, he can never say no to those eyes so he lifts up his legs for Tony to sit down on the couch.

They had just got back from a S.H.I.E.L.D training mission and Tony’s back was sore and Steve’s feet ached. As soon as they got back Steve had flopped face down on to the couch and hadn’t moved for about half an hour until Tony came down fresh from the shower, if Steve’s feet didn’t hurt whenever he walked he would have jumped Tony right there with his still damp hair and shirt clinging to his gorgeous compact body.

He rests his feet on Tony’s lap and whines as the pain shoots up his leg “Tony my feet hurt” Steve whimpers. Tony frowns, he hates seeing Steve in pain it makes his heart twist in his chest and a lump form in his throat.

“You want a foot rub?” Tony asks gently, the request causing Steve to turn his head and frown at him with slightly panicked eyes “No its fine Tony, my feet will be fine after a while” he says while shaking his head resolutely which makes Tony raise his eyebrow.

“You just said your feet were hurting Steve so you’re getting a foot rub whether you like it or not” he replies and starts to rub at Steve’s sock covered arches.

“Wait tony don-mmmm” Steve moans, the sound sending shivers of pleasure run up and down Tony’s spine.

“Is that nice Steve?” Tony coos only getting a frantic nod in reply.

He chuckles at Steve’s reactions and starts to rub upwards towards Steve’s toes when Steve yelps, loudly.

“What was that Steve? You okay” Tony asks confused when something occurs to him, Steve couldn’t be ticklish could he?

“Nothing, I’m okay” Steve mumbles going red and buries his face in the couch trying to hide it, it makes tony smile, he has such a cute boyfriend. He starts lightly scratching Steve’s sole and feels him tense, trying to hold in his giggles.

Tony decides to take it up a notch and starts wiggling his fingers over both socked soles making a full grin cover his face as the room is filled with Steve’s giggles “I knew you were ticklish!” he shouts but notices Steve’s frown and rubs his ankle, concerned.

“What’s wrong baby?” “

Are you gonna keep t-t-tickling me?” Steve asks timidly while peeking out to see Tony’s reaction, only to see him smiling fondly down at Steve causing him to blush a darker red.

“You like it then?” he asks happily, earning a frantic nod from Steve in response. “You’re so cute Steve, of course I will tickle you" Tony chuckles "shall I sit on your legs?” He adds, the compliment makes Steve pout but his ears going red gave away the fact he liked it.

“No I can keep them there” Steve says, Tony barely hearing him because Steve was speaking into the couch. It surprises Tony because it’s really hard not to pull away when being tickled, he must really like it so Tony’s going to make sure Steve gets a good tickling.

Tony removes Steve’s socks, scraping his nails up his arches in the process, earning a burst of giggles from Steve.

He rubs Steve’s feet to warm them up and to relax Steve, then he starts wiggling his fingers just under his toes causing surprised cackling from Steve “NAHAHahHAhaHAHa TOhOhONY!”

“Sweet spot cap?” Tony coos, pulls Steve’s toes back with one hand, earning a whimper from Steve, and tickles all along the vulnerable skin underneath his toes. Steve goes crazy, wriggling his body around all over the couch, his face is bright red and a huge grin covers it but his feet never move from Tony’s lap. He’s so adorable.

“TOHOHOHOHOHNY IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHCKLES AHAHAHA” Steve squeals. Tony smiles, loving the carefree look on Steve’s face; he is definitely going to do this again especially if Steve likes it.

He slowly wiggles his fingers up and down in a spidery motion causing Steve to giggle and be unable to form words properly; he does the same to the other foot causing Steve to collapse on the couch too tired to resist the ticklish sensations.

Tony sees this and decides to get a reaction out of Steve, bends down and blows a raspberry directly onto Steve’s vulnerable arches. Steve arches off the couch laughing so loud his voice sounds as if it’s going to break so Tony calms down the tickling by using the scruff of his beard to tickle the sensitive arches causing little ticklish shocks shoot up Steve’s spine.

“Just one more thing I wanna try okay baby?” Tony asks waiting for a nod from Steve before reaching across to the table to grab the pen that had caught his attention, hearing the click of the pen Steve grins into the couch.

Tony has been so great about this, he has to repay him later and Tony is going to enjoy it very, very much.

Tony presses the point of the pen on to the balls of Steve’s feet, thinks of what to write, a big grin crosses his face as he gets an idea and begins to write.

“ToHoHHohONY! WhahaHAHahHAT AhahARe YoHOhOu wrIhIHiting?”Steve asks while giggling at the strange feel of the pen on his feet.

“Hush Steve you’ll see soon” he picks up the other foot and begins to write again causing more giggles to slip out of Steve’s mouth and the occasional squeal when Tony finds a particularly sensitive spot that he has to go over a few times to ‘make sure the ink stays on’.

“There! All done!” Tony shouts proudly. Steve sits up and turns around to see what Tony wrote on his feet, there were two words on each foot. ‘Tickle me! Tickle me!’

It makes Steve go red, Tony just grins and pulls him forwards for a kiss making a surprised noise at Steve’s enthusiasm.

He pulls away to ask “You really liked that didn’t you?” Tony waggles his eyebrows. Steve blushes but nods which makes Tony grin wider and trail his hand down Steve’s chest to find the large bulge in between his legs. He gives it a light squeeze which makes Steve moan and buck into his hand.

Tony squawks, shocked, when Steve lunges forward and kisses him, it was a much harder kiss than before and Tony opens up to it immediately. Steve’s tongue was sweeping around every inch of Tony’s mouth; he pulls away from Tony who was still trying to process what was happening and presses kisses along Tony’s jaw. Making his way to Tony’s ear, at the feel of hot breath and teeth gently clamping his earlobe Tony sucks in a ragged breath and moans.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good Tony” Steve whispers in Tony’s ear huskily. Tony gulps, this was going to be a long night, but a great one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Prompts and Kudos welcome :)


End file.
